


We've burned the world down.

by JauneValeska



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Andy's not okay with what he's done. Helping set loose every imprisoned mutant all out at once is madness.





	We've burned the world down.

Lorna stopped Andy's laptop in mid air before it could slam against the wall. His eyes were red and he looked so angry the this morning. Lorna expected him to need a little alone to properly mourn Rebecca after it was postponed for the sake of the mission. But when he began shattering things in his room, and screaming at the top of his lungs she let herself in. Almost nothing could be salvaged from the destruction he unleashed. 

" Andy-" She grabbed his shoulder but he pushed it away. He glared at her.

" Don't just don't Lorna. Your going to say to focus all of this on the humans like the one's who pushed us into doing this. Or tell me to just stay loyal to this cause and don't question it. I'm not afraid to say it. I'm not with Reeva Payge a hundred percent. I'm not happy about what I did." He glared at her." WE LET OUT EVERY MUTANT IN THIS COUNTRY FROM EVERY PRISON. We basically unleashed hundreds of Rebecca Hoover's into the world. Some people needed to be locked away. Some people have been pushed so far, and been so broken they're so coming back. There's killers, thieves, rapists with powers not just innocent people set loose. Look at that laptop and you'll see what I'm talking about."

" I bet Dawn's really, really safe right now Polaris." Andy sneered." I can't wait for what the world becomes when we're done with it. Your daughter won't be burned on the world set on fire but she'll live on the ashes and blood of it. Spoiled rotten and brainwashed by you." Andy pointed to Lorna's green crown before walking away.


End file.
